Horse Face and Potato Girl
by Noman'sland260
Summary: Jean and Sasha used to hate each other. But now they get to share a dorm and they both confess that they love each other. In the end it's all lemon ladies and gentlemen


Throughout his military career Jean kept on bragging about how good he is for Mikasa. That was until Eren took her. After that Jean felt heart broken. One day Levi was rearranging the dorms changing who'll sleep with you. Jean and Sasha hate each other so much but Jean started to develop a thing for her not too long after the arrangement. One morning Jean woke up and saw a ray of light coming through the window of the dorm. He stretched his arms out embracing the fresh the fresh morning air. He got out of bed and went to wake up Sasha but before he could he stopped dead in his tracks to admire Sasha. The blanket was thrown to the side so he could see her body clearly. She was wearing a tight white sleeveless shirt. He could see through her shirt and he looked down to see Sasha's pants that were pulled so he could see her underwear. He was blushing hard and felt his penis erect. He reached his out to touch her _She's asleep it's not like she'll feel it. _He thought. But he resisted himself and put his hand back down. He didn't want to embarrass himself and make Sasha think he was a pervert. So he decided to go down to get breakfast himself.

Jean was sitting with his friends talking about what it was like living with their new roommates. Connie was sleeping with Reiner and he couldn't sleep last night because of Reiner's thunderous snoring. Everyone saw the bags under his eyes. No one bothered asking him about he slept. Eren and Mikasa shared a room and since they were both a couple no one wanted to know how they slept last night. Everyone else though slept just fine. "Hey Jean where's Sasha?" asked Mikasa. "Still in bed. She's a heavy sleeper. So it was hard trying to get her to wake up." That was the best excuse he could think of compared to "I was sexually aroused and I didn't want it touch her" Then Sasha appeared with a tray of food and sat next to Jean. "Good morning Sasha how'd you sleep?" asked Connie. Usually Sasha would be cheerful every morning but not this time. She was frowning and didn't bother saying a word. "Hey Sasha are you okay?" Connie asked. Yet still no response. "I guess we leave her alone she's bound to talk sooner or later." Jean said.

It turns out that he was actually wrong. Throughout the day Sasha didn't talk to anybody except Captain Levi. When they trained she was not that as persistent as usual and what was really a shocker to everyone was that she barely ate lunch and dinner. There was nothing her friends could do to help her since she wouldn't open her mouth. At the end of the day everyone went back to their dorms to get ready for bed. Jean was going to take a shower before he went to bed. He turned on the shower and just let the water rain on his body. "Even though she didn't say a word today and didn't be her normal self. She still seemed beautiful." he thought and he felt blood flow to his groin once again. The next moment caught him by surprise. He felt someone's body being pressed against him specifically women's breasts and delicate hands massaging his erection. He turned around and saw it was Sasha who was naked. "Sasha what are you doing!?" He felt like making her stop but a voice in his head told him "This is what you want isn't it?" so he chose not to resist. Sasha got in front if him and lowered her body to suck Jean's erection. "Nng Sasha" he moaned. He could feel Sasha's tongue swirling around and her head moving inwards and outwards. "Sasha I'm gonna cum." he said and then semen started flowing out of him into Sasha's mouth. "Did it feel good" she asked. "Yeah it did...That's not the point right now. Why are you doing this." Though this is what Jean wanted he needed to know Sasha's intentions were. "Jean for the past few days. I started to develop feelings for you. Today I wanted you so badly that if I said a word I would act like a normal human being. Unlike how I acted today." then she hanged her head and started to cry thinking that Jean wouldn't accept her feelings. Jean picked her head putting his hand on her chin. "Sasha. I have feelings for you too. I just didn't know whether you felt the same way about me." Sasha stopped crying and her frown turned into a smile. Jean cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Jean pressed her body against the wall and he turned off the running water. Sasha wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to one of the beds and gently put her down.

The kissed proved that it wasn't enough for them and Jean started sucking on her breasts. He was sucking on the right one while fondling the left one. Sasha started moaning in pleasure and he moved on to lick her nipples. She was surprised to see Jean was so good at this. Jean sent kisses down to her lower body until he reached the area where Sasha wanted to be touched the most. He saw how wet she was and he didn't want to tease her since he was such a gentleman. He inserted his tongue inside of her licking her inner walls. "Ahh...Jean" she moaned. "Looks like someone's enjoying themselves" said Jean seductively. He was ready to enter her and they were both a little scared. When he put "it" in she screamed in ecstasy. Jean didn't want her to be quiet though he wanted to hear all the beautiful sounds she can make. Once they were both comfortable Jean started thrusting and they were both enjoying. "Jean go faster." so he did and she was moaning even louder then before. They didn't realize that anyone can come barreling in to inspect the noise but even if the entire scouting legion saw them they would have no regrets because they're experiencing the greatest moment of their lives. "Sasha I'm going to cum." "Me too Jean. We'll cum together." Jean started to go faster and they reached their limit and had their climax. Jean took his erection out and lied down next to Sasha. They were lying down next to each other panting with exhaustion. "Jean can we do this again tomorrow?" asked Sasha. "Definitely" he replied and pecked her on her lips. Then they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: That was my second smut piece. I hope you enjoyed it. After this I'm going to do a story and I know you guys will love it. Anyway have fun and enjoy life :)**


End file.
